Foretoken Vows
by Lightingmist95
Summary: Loki doesn't kill the frost-giant that touched him. Odin reveals the truth and Laufey wants his son back but Thor isn't ready to lose his brother. So Odin found a way to ensure Loki's return. Thor of Asgard is finally ready to marry his betrothed, but Loki is not ready to live in the shadows of Thor's greatness or in a marriage of infidelity. NOW Loki is determined to get out of it
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time since I have been on the website or updated my stories .**

 **Firstly I would like to show my appreciation to my fans who still send me PM's asking if I am okay and if I will update my stories .**

 **Thank you guys, it means a lot. For 3 reasons I have not been active. 1. I'm not really okay health wise. 2. Job and famliy. 3. Naruto's ending disappointed me.**

 **This is inspired by my story promised to the Uchiha.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

The man silhouetted against the golden shuttered window was not known as the god of Thunder for nothing.

His skin glowed with tawny good health and his golden blonde hair was as thick as an flaxen mane. The magnificence of his toned, muscular body that left countless women sighing with wistful longing and the air around him is powerful and dangerous.

Thor of Asgard was a being few would have the guts to cross and consequently his mood was usually as bright as a playful monkey and at times unperturbed as a lion who was master and king of all he surveyed.

But for now his bluer than ocean eyes glittered with icy displeasure.

"Repeat yourself, Volstagg " Thor commanded, his deep voice as tightly controlled as a coiled whip.

Thor's friend swallowed nervously.

"Forgive me, My friend ...there are...er rumours that are sweeping around Asgard and out side of Asgard."

Pair of thick eyebrows were raised as if to ask ' You dear to speak to me about rumours?' Volstagg understood that Thor doesn't like talking about rumours, listening to Fandral suggestion will get him his nose broken, so he decided to get straight to the point otherwise the crowned prince will have his head.

" The rumours are about you my Lord, it's about your relationship with a certain mortal woman that is causing some disquiet." Thor raised an golden brow.

" With Jane? My friendship with Jane is nothing new." a friend who has confessed undying love and provided help with his sexual needs. There were others before Jane that doesn't mean that it meant something more than just sexual needs.

" Yes my friend, I understand that but your people are wondering, now that you have come of age, are you perhaps planning on making her your wife!"

Thor swore in many language that he had learnt over the years, "By the Norns are my people mad? You know who is promised to me. You know that I will never break that vow!"

Thor answered with a voice colder than ice and thought of the person who was promised to him, with whom he will share his throne, his life and it has his heart aching with longing and with the pain of separation for so long.

Loki.

'Little brother Loki'

Name which made his blood boil with adoration and need.

Need to see Loki again. To hold his brother in his arms once more and apologies over and over, again and again for his foolishness that parted them.

'I shouldn't have taken you to jotunheim brother. Forgive me. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have attacked.' He thought

" Indeed" murmured Volstagg .

" Don't they know that a man has many needs?" Thor continued,

" What Jane and I have has nothing to do with marriage. Her life span cannot keep with mine. I do love and respect her but we both know that she cannot be my queen for great many reasons." his mouth curved

" It's not my destiny to marry a woman who will die in short years while I carry on. If I were to marry her I will never see Loki again and that is a risk I will never dare to take even if my like depends on it. I will sacrifice everything and anything. My life, Mjolnir to have Loki back to where he belongs. In Asgard, with me, with mother, with our friends. This is his home, Volstagg "

Thor sat down on a goldenen luxurious sofa with a huff.

"I took his home away from him. He lost everything because of me. He wont forgive me and I cannot forgive myself."

Volstagg truly felt sad for Thor.  
Most be very hard to think that because of his mistake his brother is probably gone for good.

As much as he understood that, Loki was a Jotunn.  
And he was among his own kind, should he really be brought back?

It's not that he didn't like Loki. It's just that Asgardians and Jotunner are not really friendly towards each other.

Though he felt relaxed to learn that Thor does not wish to marry mortal Jane. Volstagg didn't want Thor to make a mistake by choosing Jane as a wife.

It could break Thor's heart when he loses her to age and death. Marrying Jane will prevent Loki''s return. Loki would be even more lost to Thor than he is now.

.  
"I thought as much, my brave friend. Fear not for you shall be united with Loki once more. For Allfather has given his word. Would you like to let the people of Asgard know of this and stop all the rumours? I heard that your marriage is almost upon us, dear friend."

Volstagg continued while grinning " most say, I have also missed our trickster."

Thor gave a heavy sigh and his lips turned upward in a smile.

Trickster Loki.  
My brother who has countless tricks up his sleeves. 'What wouldn't I do to see him preform one right now.' Thor thought

Thor turned his face toward the window once more facing the sunlight, letting it to make his skin shine, and closed his eyes ' it is finally time?, the thought of having his brother back filled him with joy yet the idea of marriage has him filled with dread. How does one marry his brother? I'm ready but what about Loki , how does he feel about this ?

Oh how he misses his brother. He is so very conflicted at this moment. At times like this Loki always knows what to do with his quick thinking and silvertongue to assist him.

It took him no more than a few second to consider going through with what his father decided in order to bring Loki back under the name of house of Odin. He nodded his golden head in answer to the silent question he asked himself.

Volstagg was his most trusted friends, the rumours most have gotten worse otherwise Volstagg would never dare speak of it to him.

"So be it! I will follow what was decided for me and Loki" he said as he opened his closed eyes.

His eyes glittered with a cool acceptance and only the most lingering flash of regret, which was quickly replaced by the heat of sensual expectation.

" I will inform father of my wish to be wedded to Loki as soon as possible. I will not keep my brother away from his home any longer. I will not have my mother suffer the lose her youngest any longer ."  
he said softly, thinking of how little his mother speaks to him since Loki was taken by Laufey.

"The wedding will take place as soon as it can be arranged".

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you guys think about it . Do you want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: this chapter might have a lot of errors as it was done in a hurry. I apologise in advance.**

 **Thank you guys for the kudos and comments.**

 **Credit : this chapter was inspired from the story called Naked in the Eye of the Storm by tenaya.**

 **Thank you tenaya for granting me your permission**.

Loki's attempt was in vain. Thor's too arrogant to listen to the words of a "cowered" like him.

Cowered is what they call him for being a seiďmaďr. For using his brain more than weapons. Volstagg cry of "Don't let them touch you!" got his attention.

However it was a little too late as he was already spinning gaining momentum for his attack on the Frost Giant before him.

The creature lunged and grabbed Loki's arm and eagerly waited for the screams of agonising pain.

However the anticipated frost-bite did not appear instead Loki felt a cooling sensation spreading through his flush from the place where the beast had grasped him.

He watched in bewilderment, he watched as his flesh turn the same blue as the hand that gripped him.

He screamed Thor's name but it did not gain Thor's attention like he hoped it would, nor did it gain the warrior threes or Sif's attention.

They were all busy fighting for their lives while Thor was simply lost in blood lust. But it did gain the attention of Jotunn king Laufey.

The giant that's grabbed Loki was dumbfounded.

That means that the giant did not plan this.  
What witchery was this?

He looked up at his opponent and with a quick movement he stabbed the giant with his dagger.

The creature cried out as he released him then fell backwards.

Loki looked down at his arm and was relieved to see his skin fading back to it's normal colour. Whatever the spell was, it was ending.

Loki was a gifted sorcerer, a seiðmaðr, and while he frantically searched for some hint of magic working on his skin but there was none.

The implications were…he stopped that line of thought. He had not the time to consider them for the battle still raged on around him.

...  
They were out numbered, they will surely lose if it were to continue.

Sif must have come to the same conclusion. "Thor!"

"We must leave, now!" Loki added, putting the bark of command with a touch of desperation in his voice.

Hoping Thor will understand how dire the situation has gotten.

"Then go!" his brother roared, without a care flinging Mjölnir at the Frost Giants. The mighty hammer knocked many of them down with just one blow.

At least now he had Thor attention.

This was one of their exit strategies: Thor would draw their foes ire and then use Mjölnir to fly and catch up with them.

Loki raced after the Warriors Three, providing cover for their retreat while Sif cleared a path before them.

Loki was running off to their side when a pillar of ice shot up in front of him. He smashed head first into it and bounced backwards.

Landing flat on his back, dazed.

He blinked his eyes trying to clear the blurriness from them and when they finally focused.  
Dread filled him to his every last bone.

He saw King Laufey towering over him. With a look of great interest and curiosity.

Fear shot through Loki.

If he attacks the King of Jotunhiem there will be great consequences. This giant was four times the size of him.

The Jötunn king's lips lifted up in a cruel smiled as he grabbed Loki's collar to lift him up.  
"Now what do we have here ?" Asked the King of frost-giant as Loki's armour crumble away.

Leaving loki vulnerable with his upper body exposed to the freazing temperature of Jòtunhiem.

Exhilarated by the brutal battle.

Thor flew though the icy air and landed with a thump next to the Warriors Three. He laughed relieved to see them together at the Bifrost site for even Fandral was in good spirits despite being slung over Volstagg's shoulder like a sack of grain.

His blood sang with joy at the mayhem they'd caused: smashing Frost Giants and teaching them the lesson to not trifle with Asgard's finest.

This is what he'd trained for. What he was made for!

Suddenly with a blast of blinding light, the Bifrost deposited Odin astride Sleipnir before them Gungnir raised high.

"Father! have you finally come to help us teach the monsters a lesson? To set an example out of them." Thor asked thrilled that his father had decided to join the fun.

With a thunderous expression the old king took in all with just a glance. "Thor! Where is Loki? Where is your brother?"

Thor smiled and said, "He's right here." But when he searched for him, he was not right here. In fact, he wasn't anywhere visible.

"He's…. Loki!" he called out, hoping his playful brother was just out of sight and was hoping to avoid Odin's considerable wrath.

"You fool!" Odin roared  
Thor scramble back. Loki.

Brother.

Thor tightened his grasp on Mjolnir ready to go back and fight for his brother.

"Odin, how kind of you to join the chaos you've sent you're son to create" Laufey called out. All the frost giant gathering around the small group of Asgardians.

"Where's my brother?" Thor demanded.

Laufey laughed "You're brother? Well about that I would like to speak to you Allgather."

Odin straightened his back " Give me my son back and I will speak."

Laufey signalled the other giants and they brought forward Loki who looked a child among them.

His skin blue and silky, eyes bright red. "Explain to me Allfather why does you're son looks like a Jotunn? why does he bear the marking of my house?" Laufey sneers.

"Your a thief, you always were. You took the Casket of ancient winters as well as my youngest son. I demand them both back!"

Loki's eyes widened in profound shock. Thor scramble back.  
Sif and Warriors three gasped

"What? Loki is my brother, he's no son of yours."

While Odin knew he could hide the truth no longer.  
"You cast him to die when he was a babe, you have no right to demand anything. He is my son. MY SON. I raised him."

Loki choked on his breath. A Frost Giant.  
A filthy Jotunn. A monster that mothers told their children of at night.

Beast that Thor hated.  
So tis the reason why fathe- Allfather always favoured Thor.

"You and your arrogance fails to amaze me anymore. You took my son from a sacred temple where he was left for protection" Laufey growls.

"He will remain here, where he belongs with his own kind."

With each word brought heavy dark strom cloud to spread through the sky and soon thunder and lightning followed. "I will kill every each one of you, if you dare try to take away my brother from me." Thor's voice boomed over the sounds of thunder.

Laufey growls at the threat. As if he will back down to the threat of a puny God.

Odin exhaled a long breath, he is much old and in desperate need of Odinsleep.

" Laufey let us talk in private. We have much to discuss."

Thor's eyes locked onto his brother, he does not pay any attention to anything else that goes around him. All he can focus on is the blue of Loki's skin and the long black sily hair that graced Loki's back.

If Loki were a maiden and not his brother Thor would have wanted to bed him. For he looks exquisite and unlike anything he has ever seen. He's skin colour was of a Jotunns, eyes like a Jotunns yet he was nothing like the Jotunn. Not as tall as the Jotunn, nor as big. He was absolutely out of all of the realms.

Thor could not think straight. Loki was his brother. His little brother. They grew up together, ate and bathed together, studied together, fought together and with each other. Shared beds as children.

Nothing and no one can change the fact that Loki is his brother. Not even the Norms.

Thor's mind only came back to focus when he noticed Loki's eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"-promise of no harm shall befell Loki, till we come to an agreement." Odin stated in his political voice.  
"I will not harm my own child you ignorant asir." Laufey snapped.

"Very well, Heimdall take Thor and his friends back to Asgard." Odin ordered.  
Before Thor can grasp what was going on he was pulled into the bright light of the bifrost.

All he could do is scream Loki's name.  
That was the last he saw of his brother. When Odin returned hours later without Loki, Thor felt as if his heart has dropped to his stomach.

Odin banished Thor to midgard only to return when deemed worthy without answering any of Thor's questions of Loki .

The only thing he was told was that he would get all questions answered when or if he returns.

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think about it .**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise in advance for the spelling and grammatical mistakes.**

 **I will fix it when I have the time.**

 **I know it's been a long time, I've already wrote 3 chapters just have to fix it . Please read and review as it encourages me to write and understood if the readers are enjoying what I am writing. It basically tells me which direction is more favourable for the story.**

 **_/_**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Once we were brothers**

Thor entered the throne room and bend his knee before the allfather.

"You've summoned me father ?"

Odin looked calculatedly at his son, "Aye, I've have an important news for you. Rise." His voiced boomed across the empty room.

Thor stood obediently. He has already learnt his lesson for defying Odin, received the most brutal punishment of all.

Being apart from Loki!

"Laufey and I have decided that it is time for Loki to be brought back to Asgard."  
Odin delivered without blinking and as calm as clear sky.

Making Thor grin with profound happiness, 'finally' he thought.

"Tis a great news father, when will he be back? Today? I shall wait for him by the bifrost." Unable to contain his excitement. Thank the Norns for the bifrost because of it Loki will be with him in no time."

"Calm yourself, Loki will not be able to travel by the bifrost for he is not in Jotunheim."

Thor looked extremely confused.

"He has went to Sakaar, Laufey has granted permison for you to communicate with Loki and ask for his return. You're mother thought it would be best if you spoke to him"

Sakaar? Why? Why would Laufey send Loki to that God forsaken junk yard.

What is Laufey making Loki do ? He can only hope that his brother is safe. The thought of Loki on his own, fighting alone is unbearable.

Mother thought I should be the one to speak with Loki?

"I shall warn you, Loki is not the same as before, he has changed." Odin adviced with a knowing eye.

Loki has changed ? No, that is not possible. my brother will never change his ways. Loki will always be Loki.

Fun loving, mischievous god.

"His feelings and opinions towards Asgard and it's people have changed " Odin continued.

"Do remember that the only way to truly ensure Loki's return is through marriage." Odin stated.

He watched all colours drain from Thor's face.

Marrying his brother, the boy he grow up with and planned on having at his side till the end of time ?

He deeply hoped that one day Loki will be able to forgive him.

-  
Loki

Inside the wild and wonderful interior of his icy ship, the communicater began to ring causing Loki to jumped slightly.

"Can you answer that for me, Angerboda?" Loki called out.

" Yes sure I will get it"

Loki, still wet from the shower walked into the living room area with a towel wrapped around his slim blue waist and another in his hand drying his jet black, long hair that reached bellow his hip and just as Angerboda picked up the communicater ...

The moment he saw the look on Angerboda's face. A tiny little shivers began to pickle at Loki's skin.

It was him; Loki knew it. he wasn't sure how, but he did.

Him.

Tiny beads of sweat broke out on his forehead, until he reminded himself that life has changed. That promise once made could be broken. The bond which had once existed between them had been silently yet inextricably severed.

Surely it was known that one day these people will demand what Loki once most desired and now most feared.

His return to Asgrad.  
A place he once called home.

A family he thought was his.

A life based on lies.

A place where he felt so alone, where he was merely a shadow of a greatness he never seem to catch up with.

" Prince Loki? Of course . he is right here, he just got out of the shower, hold. I'll shall get him for you." and Angerboda pulled a face as he handed Loki the communicater.

Loki still trembling took it from him silently.

" Hello?" Loki asked as a question.

...

The suspense has Loki's heart feeling weird, something that Loki can identify as anxiety.

There was a pause. A small pause but somehow it seemed to last for an eternity.

"Loki?"

It was him, Loki would have known that voice anywhere, then maybe that's because no other man he knew in the universe spoke like that or had his tone.

That god's voice was deep and strong as steel yet somehow its velvet-soft and controlled, it's predatory and yet distinctly somehow very settling.

Loki noted that his name was said almost breathlessly.

As if that man was eagerly waiting to hear his voice.

Loki swallowed, the person he became after all these years of living in Jotunheim really sorely tempted to say,' Who's this?' but he thought better of it.

To act not to know the thunder god would be to cast a slur on the man's character as well as denting his ego... and everyone in Asgard and outside Asgard knew that Thor Odinson has an ego at the size of the nine realms or perhaps the universe itself!

"Prince Thor, God of thunder?" Loki asked cautiously.

He hard Thor's terse exclamation in response and knew that he had angered or hurt Thor, but he decided to over look at.

Gone are the days where he would brush and water Thor's pride and ego. " How may I help you?-" he asked.

"Loki .. I mis-" Thor begun.

Loki knew where this was going and no he cannot allow it. He cannot go down that road.

"Spare me the sentiments, I've haven't got the time." Loki stated as spitefully as he could manage.

He could hear Thor inhaling deep mournful breaths.

" Who was it that answered the call?" Thor shot back once he got his emotions under control.

Loki thought of saying ' It's none of your business!' but again thought better of it after all Thor assumed that everything was his business and has the right to have absolutely everything he wanted.

" He is a friend of mine, his name is Angerboda" Loki informed him lightly, not sure why he was entertaining Thor with any answers at all.

Thor means nothing to him just as he once meant nothing to Thor.

'Know your place, brother.'

'Can you not win a fight without using tricks?'

'Trickstar'

How his achievements were always paler in comparison to Thor's. In the eyes of Asgard, the worrier three, Sif ...Odin.

Loki pushed these memories of the past away from his mind. What good will it do.

Once again there was a moment of silence before Thor spoke but only this time Loki had difficulty analysing the emotions behind it, it sounded like there was a hint of cold, steel Anger.

" Angerboda?" Thor repeated

" A Jotun? you have a Jotun in you're ship?"

Ah! The blue monsters, so evil they were, Loki thought bitterly.

The irony wasn't lost on Loki:

But it's better to take this situation with humour for Loki was never able to make Thor take simple words as a answer

Even in the past long before all Loki's foolish childish dreams had been crushed underfoot, vanquished by the knowledge of never being in the same level as Thor, never his equal.

Always the weaker one.

"I thinks so, I mean as far as I know he is a Jotun." Loki joked." Unless he's a master of disguise."

In stately communication room in Asgard's golden palace, Thor felt the slow burn of anger sizzle into rampant life. How would father be so careless. Jotun hated Asgardians what if this one harmed Loki before he could even return home?  
"And this Angerboda-" he spat the name as if it was poison " is he an warrior or a seidmadir? How long have you known him?".

Loki clenched his fist fighting the need to tell Thor that enough was enough! and that he was no longer Thor's business therefore he doesn't have to tell him anything.

But Thor was the crown prince of Asgard, a realm that held Jotunheim future in the palm of their hand.

Jotunheim is his home now, a place where he was excepted. Where he felt truly loved. A place where he felt at home and at peace.

" Oh, I know Angerboda for ages now. He is a warrior but Odinson after all these years surely you didn't call to have little chat or is there something in particular you wanted?"

Loki wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Hearing Thor's voice was like knife being twisted in his chest where his heart is supposed to be.

The 'something particular' Thor wanted to do right now is to burst into Loki's ship and tear this Angerboda from limb to limb, demanding to know just who Angerboda was and what was he planning to do with his Loki...His brother ...

Angraboda was a Warrior and Loki a Seidmadir, Thor knew what that meant for Jotuns.

They could mate!

Jotuns are unisex the way they couple is by rank. A warrior take the role of a husband, they protect and provides for their mate and children while the seidmadir takes the role of a wife, birthing and caring for children .

What if this Jotun forced Loki to be his mated just so the agreement was cancelled? Mother would be even more heartbroken!

Thor stopped himself from expressing such emotions of concern and burning rage at the thought of anyone harming Loki. The feelings of possessively protectiveness had his stomach turning. What would Loki think? He will probably be disgusted by Thor, for they were brothers and brothers don't get possessive over each other.

But even than Loki should not being doing anything that could risk his return, what if he ended up pregnant?

He should be careful, he was on his own without any back ups.

Thor felt his blood boil with rage.

What if that was Laufey's plan.

"I'm displeased brother!" Thor announced dangerously.

"Would you care to explain what he is doing there? or do you have a habit of entertaining warrior Jotuns in you're living area?"

No Loki would not care to explain! Thor doesn't own him, he can't order him no more! He is free and he is a prince of Jotunheim.

There was a time Loki would have been afraid of Thor for he was everyone favourite, His older brother, his future king and because he loved him . But he is none of that to Loki anymore.  
His future king is Helbandi, his real blood brothers were Helblindi and Býleistr.  
Whom he has grown to care for deeply.

Time changed and with time Loki did not need to please anyone.

"What is it that you want Prince Thor?" Loki sighed.

" I think it was a mistake made by the Allfather for letting you go to Sakaar with a warrior Jotun or perhaps he is not aware that Laufey is planning something, that snake! " Thor stated harshly blinded by the thought of losing Loki. Again.

He wants to take my brother away from me for good.  
No, I have been apart Loki long enough, no more.

" I disagree! And it is King Laufey to you, his is my Sire and you will show him the respect he deserves." Loki spat heatedly.

Thor's brow twisted "You disagree? Laufey is a child killer. A Jotun! A brute beast!" Thor stated but immediately understood the weight of his words and wished he could take them all back.

But it is just too late. Far too late.

"So am I? " Replied Loki's pain filled voice.  
"I am a Jotun too, Is that supposed to mean something?" he asked .

"Forgive me brother I did not mean it as such, it is just that I fear he wants to take you away from me and he had abandoned you when you were but a babe." Thor confessed, hoping Loki will understood his desperation.

"You speak as if I belong to you and my father is a thief trying to steal me from you! I am not yours, never were and never will be. I am an individual. I belong to myself and whom ever I want to belong to" Loki replied flatly.

"My sire didn't abandoned me, he was simply going through with the ritual all royal born must go though!"

Loki is speaking as if Thor is a stranger, as if Thor is the enemy. As if Thor wasn't his family.

This is not what he has excepted when he called. This is not how he wanted things to turn out like.

He thought of how he would ask for Loki's forgiveness, how Loki would ask him to bring him back home as soon as possible .That he could not bare to be away any longer. That he misses home and our friends. Our family.

Anything but this.

Loki is defending the Jotun and is getting offended on behalf of them. Which is understandable. Thor can understand but why won't Loki understand that Thor was always advised not to trust Jotuns.

He wanted to kill something, anything to calm down, preferably a blue creature by the name of Angerboda or Laufay. He is sure it is because of them that Loki is treating him like a stranger. "How dare you say tha-" but Loki cut him off.

"Come now Prince Thor, do tell me to what pleasure do I owe this call. It is such a surprise." Loki said the last bit truly, it was a surprise. A bad surprise.

Thor frowned, who was he talking to because this definitely wasn't Loki.

What happened to the Loki who was always by Thor's side? covering Thor's mistakes, always understanding Thor better than any other. Mothers favourite son. "Are you not going to ask about mother?" he asked.

There was a another pause, than Loki replied with a shaken tone.  
" Oh, so you called to inform me news of your mother Frigga? I do hope she fairs well?"

Anger raising again. What is wrong with Loki. "Our mother Loki!"

Loki took in a painful breath.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous," Loki said mockingly, "You must know by now that it is not true, she has not birthed me so therefore she is not my mother and I am not her son. Never were. "

Thor could not believe his ears, how could Loki say something like that? Frigga was their mother, she was the goddess that raised them both. How can Loki deny their mother.

" she raised you like her own, she loved you like her own. She did everything for you that a mother would do for her own child. So yes you are her son, if saying that makes me ridiculous than fine I am extremely ridiculous."

A mother who is desperately waiting for Loki's return.

Never mind, when Loki returns Thor will personally take Loki to the healers and see what spell Laufey has done to his brother.

" Does the Allfather approve of your 'Friend'?" Thor spat.

An agreement was made that Odin will be informed of Loki's where about and who he travels with for safety reasons.

Loki just about had it now.

What does Thor want, talking about Frigga when he has just gotten used to the idea of never seeing her again.

Sweet Frigga. The only person that loved Loki in that golden hel.

" Yes Borson approves of my very special friend Angerboda." Like it has anything to do with Thor. Loki was never allowed to question Thor and his choice in friends, so why should it be any different with Loki?

Angerboda was standing a few feet away from Loki looked very shocked that they have been talking about him from the beginning of their conversation.

He has never meet the thunder God and the things he heard were not very impressionable. Blood thirsty beast, god of grid and death.

Not a good impression.

Loki looked at him and smiled kindly and inform Thor " He is very nice." But Loki could feel Thor's anger and fear crept through him.

'What did I do this time now?' Loki thought.

"Was nice." Thor corrected coldly.

Now Loki's fear was out in open " What do you mean by that ?" Loki asked panicking.

Loki was well aware of Thor and his desire to kill any Jotun, reasons be damned.

Thor gave a cheerful laugh, like he was the happiest person alive.

" Oh I don't mean anything by it just stating the fact, My sweet brother. Simply that Angerboda and your life in Jotunheim will now become your past."

Loki's eyes was wide with shock and fear.  
No.

No.

Not going back to that place. He can't.

"I think now its your time to explain yourself Thor" Loki felt as if his heart is about to jump out any moment.

"Can't you guess brother?" Thor's voice still cheerful.

"The time has come Loki, time for you to return home" he told Loki softly.

Thor could sense the heat that went through his body with desire and need to have his brother right next to him.  
Thor will do anything to ensure that happened, he'll even marry Loki for it.

He knew Loki would never obey him without asking thousands questions.

A quality he both loved and hated.

Loki felt as if his whole world was crumbling" Wh..what are you..you talking about? You know what that would mean. No Thor, just no."

Thor's narrowed his eyes. Did Loki lose his mind? Does he not know there's no other way. If Thor can make a sacrifice, why can't Loki do the same.

" I know very well what I am talking about. It's time for you to come home and only through marriage it can be done." Loki's hands trembled. Hearing Thor say that.

Fearfull yet couldn't stop the bitter laughter from ringing out.

" Haha that's hardly the most romantic marriage proposal I've ever heard!" Loki's laughter grew louder as he saw the hysterical look on Angerboda's face who was closely listening to the conversation.

"If romance is what you seek from me Loki than by the order of Allfather and king Laufey turn the ship and return home at once " Thor instructed him.

If he is to marry Loki and he will provide Loki with everything that he desires. He would not want Loki to be miserable for the rest of his life.

Romance ha? Loki doubted Thor knew what romance is. All Thor knows is to fuck and the thought of anything romantic with Thor made Loki feel sick. He wished he could beat Thor up so much that he will forget about marrying Loki.

But he has to take the situation on calmly.

"Thor you cannot still wish for me to be your spouse. We were brothers remember?" Thor the noted that hate in Loki's voice clearly. His happiness died as Loki's opposition begun to irritate him.

He was doing this to save Loki and Loki was pushing him away.

Loki should he happy that he is willing to go this far for him.

" It is not a wish, Loki. It is a agreement made between two kings, a contract between two realms and I'm going to honour it no matter what is the cost. Remember this Loki that I will satisfy your every need as my spouse, and of that you need to have no doubts."

Mother is waiting for Loki's return, mother still haven't spoken to him since Loki's departure.

Loki understood what Thor was trying to convey on the last sentence. 'Satisfy. He means sexually. He thinks I won't want this if he doesn't offer sex?

" Thor I will not become your spouse no matter what you offer!" Loki started.

Thor sighed "it is that or it is war, brother."

Loki's hand balled up into a fist.

War is something Jotunheim cannot afford right now.

"I will arrive as soon as I can." Loki stated

And the line ended with a click.

To be continued...

 **Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**sorry for the long wait .**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Longing and waiting**

The thought of being in Asgard on his own has Loki filled with dread. Angerboda was to drop him in Asgard and return to Jotunheim with the ship. Later one of his brother's will be sent.

And the family will arrive for all the ceremonies later on. If he wedding takes place. Which will only take place if Loki fails to put an end to it.

The flight had been uneventful no one stopped them for security checks. Asgard just let an unidentified ship enter their atmosphere and it didn't take a genius to guess who was behind it.

All of the soldiers air-craft moved away from their path.

Loki felt extremely irritated, when he lived in Asgard as a son of Odin everyone distrusted him and now everyone was allowing him...a Jotun enter Asgard with another Jotun without stopping him.

What a joke. Than again they probably were challenging him to do something just so they could attack Jotunhiem.

He had little faith in these broken minded people.

Angerboda was looking at him with ill-disguised curiously. He probably never dreamt of being able to enter Asgard with such ease.

Worrier three was standing on the rainbow bridge, no Sif, no Thor, no King or queen just Heimdall and Thor's three buffoon waiting impatiently for Loki.

He had ensured Angerboda that this isn't goodbye but he can tell Angerboda did not believe him.

"Say the word Loki and I will take you where Asgard will never find you." Offerd Angerboda while earnestly looking into Loki's eyes.

Loki knew that Angerboda wanted more than just his friendship, he wanted more than what Loki can offer.

He also knew that his brother Byleistr had feelings for Angerboda since childhood. So Loki never entertained the thought of himself with the worrier his brother had fallen for.

No matter how tempting it was at times.  
He cannot be the reason of his brother's heartache.

" I thank you Angerboda for this courageous offer, but this situation is much bigger than you and I. I cannot risk the safety of Jotunhiem for selfish reasons. " Loki sighed at Angerboda's sorrowful gaze.  
Why wont he understand that to Loki he is only but a precious friend. His first ever truest friend.

He does not want that to be tinted.

"That does not mean I will simply give up, it means I will try to stop this to the best of my ability." Loki ensured.

"This is not the end my friend. Jotunhiem is my home, I will always belong there. We will meet again and again...and again." Said Loki as he pulled Angerboda in for an comforting embrace.

" But you will be another worrier's mate." Angerboda whispered sadly into Loki's hair. "An Asir's mate."

Loki did not comment. For he did not know what his future held but one thing he was sure about was he and Angerboda had no future together.

For Loki Angerboda will always belong to Byleistr.

As SOON as Loki emerged from the ship the blazing temperature of Asgard hit him, and it was like being punched in the face by a blazing fist.

The buffoons bowed their head respectfully as Loki approached. "Welcome home prince Loki." Heimdall said and Loki saw that knowing gleam in his eyes.

'HE knows! Does everyone in Asgard knows the stupid plan Odin and his sire made?

Well isn't that embarrassing. He was always an outcast here, mocked for his use of Seidmadir. Always compared to women now they most be howling with laughter for he is truly half woman.

Fandral looked Loki from head to toe. He seemed to like what he saw as a big pleased grin graced his face.

Loki was much paler than before due to Jotunhiem being a cold sunless realm. His hair longer and he put on some healthy amount of weight.

He looked as if he was the truest definition of exquisite.  
He was dressed in what looked like his usual clothing yet the colour is now black and blue with no green or gold in sight.

Fandral started to wondered if Loki was feeling alright as he noted Loki was sweating lightly. Loki hasn't said a word neither would he look at them.

Hogun decided to break the awkward silence. " Prince Loki we are to take you to prince Thor and from there you both shall visit the allfather and allmother together."

Loki nodded.

"Come on lads the foods awaits us, there's no point standing around." Volstagg eagerly lead Loki's old horse to him.

Fandral laughed.

"You could ride with me princess, If you do not remember how to ride I can always teach you." Fandral winked at Loki as he continued with his blubbing, "I'm an expert, I love riding and I love people who loves riding too."

Loki ignored these nonsense coming out of Fandral and climbed on his horse, with a small nod in Heimdall's direction he followed Hogun towards the palace.

This place was bringing these bitter sweet memories to surface. He was overcome with acute nostalgia for the days when this place was home. He could almost hear Frigga's voice, Thor's laughter. He could almost feel Frigga's gentle embrace and the press of Thor's forehead against his, the hand on his neck. He could feel Thor's breath mingling with his own.

" Did you have a pleasant journey to Asgard?" Volstagg asked as they were approaching the palace. Breaking Loki's wilde train of thoughts.

Theres no point thinking about these moments of weakness, no he didn't need to think of these small moments. He has to focus on the lies he has been told, the feelings of being neglected, being unloved and no respect from anyone . These were gonna help him not fall for sweet words. For fake affection.

"The journey had been wonderful it would have been much more appropriating if I didn't make it here at all. " Loki spat.

He all but welcomed the silence.

Loki set his mind on what he was going to do and that is to convince Thor to break this marriage.

This is madness. How can Thor even agree to this? They may not be blood brothers but they were brought up as one. Plus how was Thor and Odin planning on making this work? Thor loved womens. He didn't care about looks he only wanted them to be womens. That's all he ever needed in his bed partners.

The palace was situated on an isolated spot just outside the main town. with high security now more than ever as within few days more Jotuns are meant to come.

The horses smoothly entered the stable.

Suddenly Loki feels fear creeping it's way to his bones. This place is like a prison with all this extra guards around, Loki started to shiver at the thought of spending the rest of his life here, with everyone watching his every move when he walks around and lets not forget Heimdall.

This place made Loki feel trapped. He got used to the freedom, he loved his new life in Jotunhiem.

" Thor is waiting for you in his chamber" Hogun informed.

"I cannot wait to see you again Loki." Fandral almost sung. He never behaved like this back than. Perhaps the knowledge of Loki's anatomy has brought this change. Everyone knew Fandral will fuck anything that has a cunt. Than again that's all Asgardians.

Disgusting æsir.

Loki walked behind Hogun climbing the marble staircase with a growing feeling of dread.

There was a time when Loki use to enjoy strolling through this palace but today it looks nothing more then a gilded prison.

The guard outside Thor's chambers pushed the door open. Hogun turned to face Loki "You're belongings will be brought to your chambers soon. If you're anything like the Loki I remember then I'd say you have travelled lightly." He could almost hear the smirk in Hogun's voice as well as the hint of enjoyment.

Well of course Loki had packed lightly he wasn't planning on staying!

Loki smiled " Yes very lightly."

Hogun only chuckled " I will have to part ways with you here. I suggest for you to be on you're best behaviour. "

Loki's eyes narrowed at that, rather than putting him off these words encouraged him and fuelled his confidence to get out of this cursed place. To prove to these who licked the ground that Thor walked upon that Loki Laufayson will not be accommodating nor be submissive to Thor Odinson.

These who did so are all abomination.

Loki stepped inside and saw Thor sitting on a chair with his head buried on papers while talking quietly with a long blond haired woman sitting demurely on one of the gold brocade window seat close by. She looked like a high-born and seemed very familiar.

Loki couldn't help but take Thor's appearance in, he looked more muscled than Loki remembered, hair a bit longer and skin as golden as ever. He completely forgot the effect Thor had on him. He fought hard against the urges to run to Thor and pull him in on a bone crushing hug and tell how much he missed him over the years.

As a child Loki always trusted and adored his big brother but in return Thor mocked Loki to please his friends. He let Loki be insulted and be ignored. Being forgotten by the very people he called family did wonders to his already bruised heart so he retaliated the only way he could. Pranks.

Thor looked up and his face split into the brightest smile Loki has ever seen.

"Brother!"

Thor dropped the papers he had been holding.  
Thor was completely overwhelmed by the desire to hold Loki in his arms, to make sure that it was truly him in the flash.

His body moved on it's on accord towards Loki. Beautiful and elegant Loki. Mischievous and quick-witted Loki.

Finally Thor will right his wrong doings. Loki is finally home and Thor will spend the rest of his life making up for the pain he caused. It was his fault Loki had to be away from home, from mother. Thor will do anything to earn the forgiveness of his two most precious people.

His brother and his mother.

He will do anything to ensure Loki will never have to leave Asgard again. Without Loki the royal family was incomplete, without Loki he was incomplete. Without Loki his mother was heartbroken.

Never again will he let his mother's heart be broken.

He opened his arms to welcome Loki in them. To hold Loki after years of waiting and withering with guilt, continuously yearning to be united with Loki once more.

And now finally the waiting was over.

Just as he was about to touch Loki...

Loki's pale almost white as snow complexion changed to blue, green eyes to red. He was still as beautiful as ever.

But that was not what stopped Thor from touching is brother, it was the fact that Loki was snarling at him while gritting out "Do not touch me!"

It was as if the time stood still as Thor recovered from the shock of hearing hate in his brother's voice.

This is not what he expected.

He had expected Loki to be just as thrilled as he was to be united again.

"Loki?"

 **TBC...**


End file.
